


This Christmas I give you my heart

by Flazam



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas AU, Dork Jason, Dork Percy, Fluff, Jason is shy about his feelings, M/M, Percy is NOT oblivious, lots of pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flazam/pseuds/Flazam
Summary: Have you ever had the Best Friend in the entire world? ProbablyBut have you ever fallen for this friend?





	This Christmas I give you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fiction: - in the Percy Jackson fandom - in English (which is then, not my mother tongue) but I hope you'll still appreciate this little alternative universe that is not original and very light-hearted.  
> I do not own the charachters, Rick Riordan does.  
> I own the plot and any similarity to another one is fortuitous, accidental.  
> Enjoy the reading!

The seven spend the holidays at Tristan McLean’s mansion, eventually they get snowed in. No established relationship except Frazel.

Whose idea was it to spend the two weeks of their Christmas break together? Piper couldn’t remember, maybe it was Hazel in her excitement to gather everyone altogether for once or it could have been another goofy idea of Leo… really at this point it could have been any of her friends. She was just glad her dad agreed to trust her with the mansion.  
The first person to arrive was Frank, Piper opened him the door and helped him put his bargains away. The Canadian insisted on bringing decorations his grandma had given him and the others had not seen any reason against it and it made their friend happy so…

“How you doin’ Piper? It’s been a while!” he greeted cheerily.

“Oh nothing extra, just school stuffs here and there.” she took Frank’s coat to put it in the closet and the bell rang again. “Ah that must be Percy and Annabeth.”

“They came together? Something on with these two?”

“They study in the same city, Frank. They just wanted to be ecological, the Earth is dying you know?” she stated half-serious. Before she arrived at the door she added “Besides, if something romantic was up with them trust me I would know.”

As soon as she opened the door Annabeth threw herself at the host’s neck and wrapped her in a big hug despite her frozen cheeks, Percy went to Frank with a wide grin and high-fived his friend and began to catch up at the same time.  
The others came sapringly, it was almost 7PM and the only one missing was Jason, though he had warned Piper he would be late a few hours ago. Jason’s sister, Thalia, was in town and paid a surprise visit to her young brother hence why he wasn’t here yet.

The golden boy was currently in the bus, he had left his sister a while ago now but the traffic was so hectic he considered getting out and just run to his destination. When he finally reached the address Piper gave him he took a good look at the mansion, Wow. He rang the doorbell and stuffed his hands in his pockets, it was hella cold even for this period of the year. Cold and no snow, really Jason was not having it.

“GUYS! Jason is here” Leo yelled as he opened the door. “What’s up man it’s good to see you! Come here!”

The Latino threw an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and dragged him inside, there the whole gang greeted Jason and Percy made a comment about the fact that now they could finally eat, that caused him to be gently slapped on the back of his head by Annabeth who couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Jason smiled to himself, he had missed his friends.

As the dinner passed everyone chatted, told their stories since they all split up in different parts of the country. Everyone around the table except Leo was in college, the boy didn’t felt like pursuing school or at least not right away so he was working as a mechanic somewhere near Vegas, that made him the closest to Piper who lived in LA but the farthest from Percy and Annabeth who stayed in New York and Hazel had lecture them for coming all the way to California in car, but for some odd reason that everyone ignored Percy was reluctant to taking the plane.

“If I could have everyone’s attention.” Jason called, all eyes were on him and everyone fell silent expecting his next words. All we could hear was the nice crackling of the fire. He didn’t know why he did this, probably a rush of emotions. “A toast. To reconnecting with the dorkiest persons I know.”

“Hear hear!” acclaimed Percy chugging his drink.

“Grace has a soft spot.” teased the hostess.

Jason felt the blushing burn his cheeks, maybe he was having a soft spot but hey he hadn’t seen his friends for half a year, who could throw the first stone for missing his friends? Everyone spent the rest of the evening as they pleased, it was abnormally calm but they were most likely all tired from the trip.

“We have a some guest bedrooms...” Piper informed as she saw some of her guests getting sleepy.

“You bet this place has guest rooms, maybe a secret passageway.” Leo joked. “Hey do you have a cold room where you trapped your butler?”

“Or a tunnel that leads to a chapel?” Percy trumped.

“Indiana Jones?”

“Skyfall.” Piper corrected. “You’re both nerds. If there are not enough mattress I think I have inflatable ones.”

“I claim my bro Jason! We have a contest we must pursue, sorry guys I love you and would love to have a sleepover with you anytime but… not this time, not until I’ve been declared winner.”

That settled it then, Leo and Frank would sleep together as well as Percy and Jason while the girls would sleep in Piper room. The contest Percy mentioned was kind of silly and Jason bet his friend was ashamed at the idea of explaining it to the others so that would be the reason why he stayed vague about it. But basically back in high school when they all were in the same state and would have regular sleepovers the two boys would have a contest on who can pull out the best choreography on popular pop songs… thinking about it Jason had to contain a laugh but boy was he eager for tonight.

Annabeth spent some time with Piper and Jason talking about her life in college and how she had everything already figured out from her classes until graduation to her plan in the active life, Piper eventually teased her about her love life but Annabeth shrugged it off. She wouldn’t say anything but she would occasionally see Jason losing himself in his thoughts, she was kind enough to not make any comments but she would eventually talk to him alone to know what was going on.

Jason and Percy’s room was quite decent… no it was hella big. There were a two-places bed and a smaller one next to a wall. Still, the room was still pretty spacious Percy couldn’t believe it, he jumped on the bigger bed claiming it as his own much to Jason’s despair.  
They started to unpack and changed into their pajamas before they started catching up. Six whole months had passed, sure they texted a lot but to see each other in person… that was something else. Percy patted the spot on the couch next to him to invite Jason to come over, once he was there the dark-haired boy took his phone out and showed some pictures, most of them were about swimming team’s competitions. Decades could go by but Jason was sure that no matter what his best friend would always love swimming, he was like a fish in the sea.

Suddenly Percy jumped out off the bed with a mischievous grin on his face, Jason already knew what was happening.

“Are your dance skills on point Grace?”

“Bring it on Jackson.”

“You’re so gonna lose this time.”

Percy opened the contest with the classic Single Ladies, classic but efficient and always bound to crack a laugh.  
The greatest hits of the 2000’s were chosen, in memory of these good years of innocence, Britney Spears, Black Eyed Peas, Bruno Mars, Beyoncé, Katy Perry, Justin Timberlake… they were all here. There had been so much spinning, hips shaking and other dance moves that the boys were exhausted, breathing heavily and even sweating. Finally Percy made Jason dance to Hips don’t lie by Shakira and the disaster bi that Jason was enjoyed it too much shaking his hips with so much energy, Percy had to cover his mouth to prevent himself for laughing too loud and waking up the others.

When it ended the boys took a minute to catch their breath, the sound of their panting filling the room had an undeniable homoerotic connotation but the lap dance Percy gave on Gimme More was nowhere straight either so he couldn’t really say anything. He looked over at Jason and they both flashed a smile.

“I won.” declared Jason. Percy frowned, was the man assuming he gave a better performance than him? Not on his watch.

“When my performance on Girlfriend exists? Are you out of your mind?”

“Well… the context didn’t fit since I don’t have a girlfriend. Plus I shed a tear while I did Back to Black, I don’t make the rules and I did one hell of a split on Toxic.” the blond argued.

“Okay it’s a tie. That split was objectively the epitome of sexiness, next time I’ll beat you though, don’t worry.”

Jason blushed at Percy’s comment, not that he wasn’t comfortable with the compliment or the fact that it was Percy who said it but usually the compliments weren’t so open like that, it was like Percy was flirting, that’s what took Jason aback. He had to say something before the silence became weird.

“and I guess your performance on Girlfriend was pretty good too. Like… if I did had a girlfriend I would have considered dumping her.” Percy couldn’t suppress a laugh, he hid it under a pillow.

The boys casually discussed, whether it was politics – Yes it happens, sometimes you need to vent about the shitty system you live in. Or also their hopes and fear… they explored many subjects, but Percy thought about what Jason said earlier.

“Hey bro you really would have dumped your girl for me?” He had to ask, that was beyond being best friends and if Jason was pining for him he had to know before he made any mistake that could possibly damage their friendship.

When he didn’t get an answer in the minute Percy sat up in his bed and watch over where Jason was sleeping, he could see his chest getting up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, it was slow and regular so Percy guessed his friend fell asleep between two subjects. He still mumbled a little goodnight before yawning and going to sleep aswell.

Except that Jason wasn’t sleeping, he was thinking. He didn’t know the answer to Percy’s question and he didn’t know why he said that in the first place. Could Jason have feelings for Percy? That would be the logical explanation to all this. The boy was falling for his best friend, damn that was the plot of a teenager story.

At least he is bi the blond thought as he drove himself to sleep.

As soon as he opened his eyes Jason looked for his glasses, he noticed he was alone meaning Percy was already downstairs. He got up from his bed and went down for breakfast. Most of his friends were up except Leo and Hazel.  
Piper was drinking coffee, Annabeth poured one in her mug, a halfway eaten pastry in the other hand, Percy walked around with a bowl of cereal while chatting with Frank who was eating rusks.

“Morning sleepyhead.” greeted Annabeth. “Slept well?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I would have slept earlier if it wasn’t for your music last night. But that was funny so I giggled along in my mattress.” Jason blushed, a sudden rush of awkwardness filling him, he had to concentrate not to spill orange juice everywhere. 

“Sorry you had to hear that.” he apologized. Annabeth chuckled, her friend could be so easily embarrassed it was pretty cute.

“What was that about?” she asked, curious. “Let me guess, it has something to do with that secret contest with Percy. Come on Jay’ out with it!”

“Over my dead body.” he said in the most serious tone. “Hey Wise Girl can I tell you something without you making fun of me?”

Annabeth stared at him. There was few options of what Jason was about to say. Either he would confess his love to her which was unlikely, or he was about to confess his feelings for someone she knew, or he had done something stupid and he felt guilty.

“Who is it?” she simply asked.

“Wait how do you know?”

“Ah so there’s someone! Honestly it was a wild guess, but come on Jay’ spill.” Annabeth saw the hesitation in the boy’s eyes as he bit his bottom lip. “You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Piper?”

“Well you know she will discover it on her own if you don’t tell her so…”

“I might fall for our local swimmer.”

“You mean your best friend.”

“You don’t have to state what I already stated in my head last night you know?”

Annabeth’s glance went from Jason to Percy, her silence weighed on Jason, he pranced on his feet a little uneasy. The more the seconds passed the more he started to regret telling her. No, he had no reason to regret, Annie was a nice person she wouldn’t make fun of hi or make him feel bad, at least he hoped.

“If one day someone told me that Jason Grace would have the feels for Seaweed Brain I would have probably laughed at them.” she simply said. But don’t worry, I’ll be your wingwoman and so will Pipes when she’ll find out.”

“When I’ll find out what?” asked the latter. “Hey Pikachu.”

“Well, Jason is falling hard, you’ll have to find out who by yourself, my lips are sealed.”

“And don’t call me Pikachu.”

“Finally this boy’s love life is becoming interesting, well if I can at lest tell you something is that Christmas’ magic will probably work your way.”

Jason found that hard to believe. They were two weeks away from Christmas and there still were no sign of snow, so much for Christmas’ magic.

This afternoon Jason and Piper were on tree decorating duty while Percy Annabeth and Leo were out in town and Hazel and Leo put the decorations outside the house, well in the front of it at least. Piper took advantage of the fact that she was alone with Jason to try to get some information on this mysterious crush.

“So who is the lucky cutie?” she asked nonchalantly. Jason glanced at her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, she wasn’t going to let this go easy was she.

“It’s nothing serious I mean… I’m not even sure if it’s legit.”

“So there is someone.” Piper said in a higher, happier pitch.

“Maybe there is, maybe there isn’t, I’ll try to drop you some hints along the way if you’re nice.” Jason turned away looking in the box of decorations. “Wait where is the star?”

“We don’t have one anymore.”

“What do you mean you don’t have a star to go on top of your Christmas tree? Piper McLean do you want to bring havoc?”

“Relax the others are supposed to buy one this afternoon… you really are a dork sometimes that’s cute.”

He ignored the remark, if wanting a star to go on top of the Christmas tree was considered dorky then he gladly embrace his dork side.

Downtown Annabeth was on grocery duty with Frank and Percy, and maybe if they could find some gifts already that would be nice. Percy wouldn’t stay calm she was afraid he would break something but so far so good. She looked at him and began thinking about all those years, how she saw Percy become the man he is now, he was kind, funny, loyal, smart despite what most of people would think. She definitely could see why Jason fell for him.  
Suddenly she was tossed out of her thoughts by Frank snapping his fingers in front of her, she blinked a few times and looked at was he was holding.

“Do you think this is decent enough for the star?” he asked.

“It’s pretty, we should get it. Hey wouldn’t that skateboard be a nice gift for Piper?”

“I don’t know… I’m a little lost about everyone’s gifts.”

“Get it!” Percy almost yelled all giggly. “That way this summer Piper and I can go skateboarding this summer. I’ll participate!”

So they took the skateboard.  
They went to a multimedia store and Frank stopped in front of a camera.

“See something you like?” Percy asked.

“Hazel would. But that’s expansive.”

“Don’t worry buddy, we’ll run it by Pipes and figure out a solution.”

They still bought some vinyls for Leo who would be absolutely thrilled and they went back to Piper’s place with the gifts and groceries. Frank was assigned to hide the skateboards and the vinyls before Piper and Leo could see them whereas Percy brought the groceries in the living room.

When the coast was clear, Percy grabbed the star and went around to put it on top of the tree. He may not be super tall but he KNEW for sure he wasn’t as small as Leo so it was no surprise that he was slightly concerned about the fact that he was nowhere near to reach the top branch. Okay maybe he was actually close BUT he wouldn’t bend the tree because he was not going to be the one who ruined the Christmas tree, broke like half the decorations and shattered the precious collection of alcohol of Tristan freaking McLean.

Wandering in the house with a cup of tea in one hand and his phone in the other Jason was basically replacing footing. He heard someone mumble under their breath near, he went to see what was happening and found Percy talking to the Christmas tree, a star in his hand.  
How could the brain change his perception of things so fast? A few days ago Jason would be thinking that Percy was wearing a nice sweatshirt, but now he was thinking that Percy looked nice in his sweatshirt and this tiny difference made the blond realize that yeah… he was falling hard and fast.

“Need some help?” he asked out of the blue, startling Percy. The dark-haired boy turned around and smiled in relief. He accepted the proposition and Jason lowered himself so Percy could sit on his shoulders.

Piper walked in and saw the entire scene undo before her eyes. The gigantic grin on Jason’s face and Percy’s little laugh when he finally managed to put the star… she knew she had the answer to her big question. The new question was what was she going to do about it?

Days passed and snow never came. The seven had now developed their little habits and to Piper it pretty much felt like they had always lived here. Frank and Hazel would be soft when they thought no one was paying attention, Annabeth either spent her days reading or teasing Percy about college, Leo and Jason often went in town for god knew why… but the most interesting thing to observe was Jason and Percy acting around each other. One being an awkward flirt/best friend and the other being totally oblivious, every time Annabeth and Piper would just meet each other’s eye and begin to laugh.

This times the two probably soon to be lovebirds started another contest, at first Leo thought it was a staring contest but then he saw matchsticks on Percy’s eyelashes.

“You’re going down Jackson, I had the most intense staring contests you can’t compete.”

“I had staring contests with my teacher while they were teaching making them believe I understood their course. Try me Grace.”

Jason bit his bottom lip, of course his mind would twist Percy’s word into an innuendo. He knew he was gonna win because this staring contest meant he could examine his opponent face more all the more: his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his beautiful eyes damn he could get lost in those, a sudden snap brought him back to Earth making his matchsticks fall.

“You cheated!” Jason yell horrified.

“You were about to fall asleep you would have lose anyway!”

“Betrayed by the one I trust the most this is hard, Santa will drop a ton of coal in your stock trust me.”

“Oh have I been naughty now?” Percy asked with a smirk.

Jason was not going to join in his game.

“You’re on his naughty list and your name has been underlined. Twice.”

Shit.

“Okay Taylor Swift you can stop.” Annabeth interrupted. “God I could cut the sexual tension with a knife get a room.”

“We already have one.” Percy joked.

They were one week before Christmas and this night Percy and Jason were deep in conversations, both young men were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t know what I want to do after college…” Percy admitted. “Like, I still haven’t find anything that really appealed to me.”

“Don’t worry Perce, a lot of people are unsure about what they want to do but in today’s world you can basically do everything… almost.”

“Yeah but… I don’t know.” he sighed running a hand over his face. “I wish I could be like you or Annabeth, knowing where I’m headed and to do next. How do you do to be confident in everything you do?”

Jason let out a loud snort, if only Percy knew from the beginning he would laugh.

“It’s mostly a facade. I convince myself that I can do it but it’s an internal battle against me and all my doubts. The truth is I partially know what I want and I just try not to screw up too much.”

“Then maybe you should have gone into acting with Hazel because you’re damn good at it.”

He was right, no one really knew that Jason was faking his confidence most of the time, except Thalia for sure and maybe some others. Jason knew this habit of bottling everything was bad but he couldn’t stop himself. He felt himself slowly fall asleep and soon all Percy could hear was a light snore, he made sure to take off his friend’s glasses and slid under the covers.  
When Jason woke up he had his arm over Percy’s stomach and his friend’s fingers were tangled in his hair. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he doesn’t know why he is on Percy’s bed with him, he could have move or anything but no, he had decided to remain in bed.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Percy mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Why are we both in the bed?”

“Because it’s big enough for two dumbass.” They locked eyes and Percy saw Jason was not satisfied with the answer. “Look, you fell asleep I wasn’t going to wake you up to move. So yeah I let you sleep with me. No biggie.”

Jason blushed, the thought of the intimacy they could have unconsciously have was oddly pleasing, maybe he needed to fall asleep on the bed more often who knows? They both went down for dinner and were greeted by the girls who just looked at them sipping coffee loudly.

“Do we have mistletoe?” Hazel asked innocently.

“Oh girl don’t you even worry about that.” Piper assured as Annabeth chuckled.

There was no way Piper would let things take more time than that, Jason had to make a move now or she would be the one confessing the guy’s feelings to Percy, she really had to take both their hands and make them do all the steps one by one.  
In Annabeth’s eyes the most ridiculous thing about this whole situation was that Percy would not even turn Jason down, ha basically only swears by him already since they hit off a few years ago.

After dinner, Percy and Piper were on dishes cleaning duty. The boy was happily humming a melody and switched to whistling from times to times. Know she knew Percy was light and overall enjoyed by Christmas but he never broke into impromptu singing before.

“You’re not exactly the discreet type, you know that Jackson?” she said observing his reaction. He completely stopped half-through his actions, he stopped washing the plate in his hand and stopped whistling.

“What do you mean Pipes?”

“She means your eyes betray you Seaweed brain.” Annabeth answered as she entered the room storing things in the fridge. “You probably shouldn’t be so obvious when staring to someone.” she added with a wink.

“Are you two playing matchmakers?”

“Just stating the obvious.”

“Well, I don’t see what you’re talking about, if I phased out during dinner it wasn’t intentional.”

“Uh huh, sure. I mean… you know where your heart is set.” replied Piper not fooled.

Percy remember damn well having an absence during dinner he was simply too proud to admit it to Annabeth AND Piper. He was thinking about last night, admittedly it was weird. Not sleeping with Jason though, just the intimate part, and the fact that none of them decided to talk about it the entire day.  
Once again Percy was phasing out. Staring into the void. Thinking hard. The absence of conversation could simply means that both of them to avoid an awkward situation, however Percy couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it. There was something fishy in this story, a detail he was missing.

This night was pretty quiet in Percy and Jason’s room, both felt like there was bound to be some awkwardness after all, but was it for the reason they thought?  
Percy had a stupid idea, he tentatively opened his mind to share his thought but no sound came out, what if Jason laughed at him? What if he was offended? Mad? Nevermind, he had to say it for his own sanity if nothing else.

“Hey Jay, do you think you’re a good kisser?” he finally asked.

“Well… no one really complained before so I’ll go with yes, why?” Jason replied without hesitation. Good, the blond wasn’t defensive.

“I’m afraid not to be a good kisser for… you know, if I ever get someone in college.”

Percy was so confused he didn’t even know if what he said was a lie, a pretext or the truth.

There was a big silence in the room, either Jason didn’t know what to reply or he had fallen asleep and at this point Percy was too afraid to ask.

The truth was that Jason’s heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his body if he opened his mouth. His best friend, his freaking crush was acting extremely weird, first he acts if last night was normal and don’t talk about it the entire day, the he stares at him at dinner – He wasn’t really stealthy while doing so, the whole gang had probably noticed. And now Sir Perseus Jackson was wondering if he was a good kisser?

“Wanna find out?” he blurted out.

Jason regretted his words instantly, he felt the red burning his cheeks. All he wanted right now was to pop out off of existence. The more the seconds of silence passed the more his heart tried to pierce through his ribcage.  
They both got up and faced each other, originally Jason planned to leave the room but now that he was facing Percy he could only feel the tension. He could barely see his friend in the dark but he could guess the shape of his face, some shadowy mass growing as he breathed.

He wanted it, that’s all he ever wanted since he first confessed to Annabeth and here was his chance to do it he just had to take it. He took one step closer, what was he doing, this was absolutely insane.  
He took a deep breath in, this was a bad idea, all he would manage would be ruining his friendship with his best friend, his bro.  
He raised a hand and reached behind Percy’s neck, screw it he only lived once and if Percy would reject him then so be it, he lived hundreds miles away now anyway.  
Finally he locked the remaining space between them and locked their lips together.

The world stopped turning, Jason felt like he was floating in space, a warmth comforting his entire body, in the distance he heard fireworks. The only thing he was afraid of was Percy not responding to his kiss, then all frustration disappeared when the dark haired boy deepened said kiss.  
Jason’s whole body reacted to it, wanting more but he had to be chaste in order to not make Percy run away.

“Jason...” Percy slowly whispered as they parted.

“You’re a good kisser… but I’m better.” he teased.

No matter what his best friend thought of the kiss, Jason went to sleep all happy, not thinking about if there would be more or if it would stop there. He just lived the moment and felt good about it.  
The next day he felt the sudden urge to tell what happened to the whole world, but maybe it was preferable to lower it to one person, he and Piper went for a walk and Jason thought about how to start all of this.

“I kissed Percy Jackson.” he simply said.

“About fucking time.” Piper answered with a sigh of relief. “And where do you stand now?”

“On the ground.”

She punched him in the arm for only answer.

“Ouch okay okay...” he patted his arm and remained silent for a while. “I would give up everything for him.”

“Are you falling Grace? Christmas eve is tomorrow if you want to make a move you better do it quick. Just tell him what you told me, give him your heart.”

“So he can give it away the very next day?”

She punched him in the arm again.  
Percy spent the rest of the day worrying, reminiscing what happened last night. That kiss between him and his best friend, more precisely what he felt about that goddamn kiss.  
He sure was okay with it, no questions, but what did it engendered? He remembered the shock, how pleasing it was and how breathless it left him. That was the missing detail. Passion. Not from Percy’s side – at least not at first. But from Jason’s and the girls knew about it, hence the little conspiracy they had.

Despite Piper’s advice Jason did not talked to Percy and pretended to turn in early specifically to avoid confrontation, he would deal with that in the morning… or the day…

Jason woke up from Leo’s scream downstairs, he rushed as fast as he could and apparently so did everyone else, their friend had his nose glued to the window.

“This is a Christmas miracle!” he exclaimed pointing his finger toward the outside.

Everyone gathered behind him to look, the whole landscape was white with snow, it had fell overnight, maybe it was some higher spirit’s work but in the end they would get their white Christmas.

The seven friends had their joy to the maximum, the amount of happiness and excitement could explode the roof if it wanted, they spent the entire day cooking and setting up the table, preparing the music, the eggnog…  
Among all this business Percy and Jason hadn’t find time to talk, and honestly Jason kind of avoided it so he didn’t really mind. Unfortunately a moment had to came and Percy finally reached him, looking uneasy. From the other side of the room Annabeth shoot him a death glare, probably a warning in case he would try to decline this opportunity.

“I think we should talk.” Percy declared.

“Yeah, we do.” Jason admitted with a light snort, staring at his feet. “Look, I don’t want us to be uncomfortable around each other...”

“Just tell me.” Percy interrupted. “Tell me how you feel.”

The blond boy swallowed, he felt his throat tightens. So that was the power love had on you huh? The audacity. He looked at Percy straight in the eyes, he really like him, loved him with every fibers in his body and… he remembered what advice Piper gave him.

“I’m in love with you Percy Jackson.” he confessed.

Percy’s eyes glimmered.

“W...what?”

“I love you and if I had to give up my whole life so I could be with you I’d do it in a heartbeat, now I know it just sounds like some romantic movie cheesy line but… I would actually do it because you’re my world bro.”

Percy grew a progressive smile before kissing Jason with all the passion he had, let their friends see, they had to know that two bros would not stay five feet apart anymore. They were so focused on their tongue battle that they didn’t noticed Piper approaching them with mistletoe until everyone busted out laughing.

Midnight rung and it was finally time to go back to reality and open the gifts, Annabeth got her graphic tablet, Hazel got her camera, Leo got his vinyls, Piper got her skateboard, Frank got his juggling kit, Percy got his Stitch onesie and finally Jason opened his gift.

“Nice a t-shirt! Thanks guys!”

Yeah he was easily pleased. Mostly because he thought they would buy him a stapler as a bad joke.

“Wait you have to turn it around.” Frank explained.

So he did, and he instantly became RED, as red as blood. There was an inscription on the front that said in big letter: “Sparky in the streets – Thundercrotch in the sheets” and to call it an embarrassment would be the understatement of the century. Nevertheless he tried it on.

“Hey it fits you.” stated Leo.

“Like a glove.” Piper added.

After a good laugh at their good jokes they all took a refill of their glasses, living the night as it went with the snow dropping from the sky.  
Jason went to Percy on the couch and threw an arm around him as the other one snuggled close to him. He took a second to hum the scent of his hair and appreciate it. He could now call this beautiful human being his significant other. His boyfriend. His Bro.

“Merry Christmas Jason.”

“Merry Christmas Percy.”

“You know, I can’t believe our anniversary will be on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh you HAD to say it, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Don't hesitate to share it  
> Tell me what you thought and if you have any advices to share with me as well I'm more than opened to the suggestion  
> Jason's gift is inspired by cindersart's art on tumblr


End file.
